kikezekahulyekfandomcom-20200215-history
Corey Goode
A GoodET Hungary ismerős lehet többeknek, akik már belefutottak földönkívüliekről halandzsázó, és megdönthetetlen bizonyítékokat linkelgető emberekkel az Interneten. Nos, az említett oldal teljes terjedelmében Corey Goode munkásságának magyar hangja. De ki is ez a Corey Goode? Élete A kis Corey részben indián ősöktől származik, ami azért fontos, mert az indiánoknak különleges génjeik vannak. Következésképp neki is különleges képességei vannak (Csillagmag). Ezért eljöttek érte az öltönyös emberek és már kisgyerekkorában a hadsereghez került, ahol állítása szerint különleges kiképzést kapott. Titokban vitték el és iskola közben is gyakran jöttek érte. Szerencsére nem fekete furgonnal - nehogy mindenkinek szemet szúrjon. Teljesen logikus, hogy a kínzómódszerekkel, vegyszerekkel, stb-vel történő kiképzés után visszaviszik az iskolába a gyereket és nem látszik rajta semmi... Kiképzés és szolgálat A kiképzésen vegyszerekkel és technológiákkal rendszeresen kitörölték az emlékeiket és más emlékeket ültettek a helyükre (ez fontos lesz később). Emellett "távolba ható" képességeit is edzették, ami azért hülyeség, mert bevallása szerint ''intuitív empataNagyon korán kiderült rólam, hogy intuitív empata vagyok és ezért már gyerekkoromban elhelyeztek a MILAB programban. 6 éves koromban hallottam először, hogy az „intuitív empata” kifejezést emlegették velem kapcsolatban. http://goodethungary.blog.hu/2015/06/18/corey_goode_a_nyilvanossag_ele_lep - azaz csak '''megérző' képessége van, ható nincs. E képessége miatt később földönkívüli konferenciákra küldték. A terv egyszerű volt: 20 évre kiküldik az űrbe, utána kitörlik az emlékezetét, visszafiatalítják 20 évvel, és visszaviszik az időben is 20 évvel arra a pontra, ahol az egész elkezdődött. Magyarul semmi sem fog látszani a tevékenységéből és emlékezni se fog rá se ő, se senki más (hiszen nem történt még meg). Sajnos emlékszik rá - főleg arra, hogy mennyi pénzt kellett volna kapnia. 1986-ban a Hold Műveleti Parancsnokságra került, majd hat évet a Titkos Űrprogramban töltött (titkos = amiről ország-világnak büntetlenül beszámolhat az interneten), egy űrhajón. Ezután a Fekete Projektben vett részt. A végén titoktartási fogadalmat írattak alá vele és kitörölték az emlékezetét, mert... fuck logic! Visszafiatalítása után újra ott állt 1986-ban, 16 évesen, és emlékezett!! Emléktörlés Az életútjának leírása itt arra pontra ér, hogy az empatáknak miért nem lehet rendesen törölni az emlékeit. Azoknak az empatáknak, akiknek a kiképzés alatt napi rendszerességgel törölték sikeresen az agyát! Ezek az empaták nem hogy zavarodottak, hanem ellenállnak az emléktörlésnek! Logika? A pontosság kedvéért: ezen képességű emberek emlékei szerinte részben tárolódnak csak az agyukban (aminek törlésére van technológia), részben viszont a lelkükben, az energiamezejükben tárolódnak. Mi van??? És a hadsereg, tudva ezt a korlátot, MÉGIS ilyen eljárást használ. Mert a hadsereg ilyen hülye. Simán szabadon enged ilyen képességű embereket egy félig működő emléktörléssel. Adatok a jövőről A legszebb része itt jön a leírásnak: mivel egy űrhajón szolgált távol a Földtől, logikus, hogy a földi jövőről (és részletezi: tőzsde, lottó, sporteredmények) nem tudtak semmit. De "az Elit azonban szinte biztos, hogy megtett ilyen dolgokat". Milyen dolgokat? Megtudást? Vagyis burkoltan azt súgja, hogy az Elit visszautazott az időben és sport/tőzsde/lottóadatokat használt fel előnyszerzésre? Az az elit, amelyik már akkor is Elit volt? Az az elit, amelynek már akkor is időgépe volt? Könyörgöm, MINEK? Már rég hatalmat szereztek. Hogy lehet még jobban hatalmat szerezni? Nem elfelejtve, hogy igencsak megihlette az úriembert a Vissza a jövőbe film második része (vagy a FlashForward sorozat), ahol ez a motívum szintén megjelenik. Időutazás kezdőknek Empatikus képességeinek hála vissza-visszatértek az emlékei. Ez a része hihető lenne a meséjének, de a durva: "Néhány alkalommal, amikor katonai körökben mozgó emberekkel találkoztam, emlegették nekem, hogy „ugye te tudod, hogy benne voltál a programban”... " Nem tudom, kinek mi fogalma van az időutazásról, de ha visszavitték a kezdetekhez, akkor 1986-tól volt egy Corey a titkos bázison, akiről senki nem tudott, és volt egy visszatért Corey a hétköznapi életben, akiről senki nem tudhatta, hogy időutazó. Ergó még katonai körökben sem tudhatták a kollégái. Nem beszélve arról, hogy ha egyszer törölték az emlékeit, hogy ne emlékezzen rá, majd pont a katonaságnál lesz olyan barom, aki erre mégis emlékezteti?? Hol van ennek értelme? Utóhatás A visszatérő emlékeket eltemette mélyre, de éjjelente beszélt álmában. A feleségét még nem avatta be, mert ő nem volt felébredt (kulcsszó a kamuhoz) állapotban. Az emlékek töredékesek voltak, ezért külső tanácsra (ki ad ilyen tanácsot?) a saját fénytestét próbálta elérni a maradék emlékért. Csak emlékeztetőül: eleve az volt a kifogás, hogy az agyi emlékeket törölték és a fénytesti emlékek vannak meg. Azokat nem lehetett törölni. Most mégis arról beszél, hogy a hiányos agyi emlékeket kipótolja a fénytestéből, amihez eddig nem fért hozzá. Most akkor hogy is vannak ezek az emlékek? Természetesen semmi értelme, de haladjunk: a fénytestének elérés közben egy "entitás"-ba botlott. Meg még néhányba, de ezeket mind elűzte magából. Lélektörlés A lények elűzése után ''- akik ezek szerint a rossz emlékeit zárták el a tudata elől, szóval gratulálunk, hülye voltál -'' teljes képe volt az őt ért megpróbáltatásokról. Teljesen kibukott ezen. Ekkor egy "dél-amerikai szakadár civilizációtól" (LOL) segítség érkezett, ami a maja űrprogramot jelenti. Ők Dél-Amerikából úgy gondolták, szegény amerikai hazafinak ne legyenek már látomásai, hát megszabadították tőlük. Ezért a traumatikus emlékeket "leválasztották a lélekkomplexumáról". Le valójában nem választották, csak tompították őket: még tudja, hogy vannak, de részletekre nem emlékszik. Csodálatos! Ezen most azért kell kiakadni, mert ha ez igaz, akkor a Titkos Űrprogramnak VAN (vagy legalábbis tudja, hogy kinek van) technológiája a lélektestben tárolt emlékek törlésére/tompítására - amiről korábban azt állította, hogy nem lehetséges! Össze-vissza hazudozik ez az ember. Földönkívüliek Miután megszabadult a traumatikus emlékektől, újra munkába állt: felvette a kapcsolatot a Kék Aviánokkal. Kék Aviánok A Gömb szövetséget képviselő faj gyakran tárgyal az emberekkel az empaták tolmácsolásával. Vannak olyan kedvesek, hogy a hajnali órákban érkeznek érte - nem irigylem, hogy ő már hajnali négykor fent van, hogy megnézhesse, mikor viszik el. Az aviánok is ismerik az időutazást: legyen bármilyen hosszú a tárgyalás, az elvitel ideje után 1-2 perccel viszik vissza. Említi a 3 napnak megfelelő hosszúságú konferenciát: most vagy vitt magával karórát, vagy az Avián űrhajón van földi óra, vagy pont úgy keringenek a Föld körül, hogy látja, vagy nem tudom. De az biztos, hogy ennyi időutazás után az ember tutira elveszíti az időérzékét. Főleg három napon keresztül egy űrhajón. A képesség ára Ezután IT vonalon kapott munkát "20 éves tapasztalattal"Goode now works in the information technology and communications industry with 20 years’ experience in hardware and software virtualization, physical and IT security, counter electronic surveillance, risk assessment, and executive protection, and served in the Texas Army State Guard (2007-2012), C4I (Command, Control, Communications, Computation & Intelligence). http://spherebeingalliance.com/about-me - valószínűleg földönkívüli szervereken gyakorolta a Linux telepítést, miközben az űrben volt... De az élet nem fenékig tejfel: Mi van? Akkor most nem is a Titkos Űrprogramnak dolgozol? Kinek a nevében tárgyalsz akkor? Van egy Titkos Űrprogram, ami telepaták százait képzi ki és küldi az űrbe tárgyalni, és az Aviánok téged visznek el maszekba? Miért? Mitől vagy jobb, mint a még meg nem zakkant, fegyelmezett empatikusok? És persze kürtöli világgá - nem csoda, ha hülyének nézik. MILAB kiképzés magyar szemmel A végére a magyar cikk szerzőjének megjegyzését tartogattam: Azért ez aztak*rva... Ezek betegek! Összefoglalás Története áttekinthető pontokban: *Indián ősöktől származik, intuitív empatikus képessége van (= beleérző) *A hadsereg 6 éves kora óta kiképzi. *1986-ban, 16 éves korában holdbázisra küldték, majd 2007-ig volt az űrben. *A húsz éve elteltével "nyugdíjazták": kitörölték az emlékeit, visszafiatalították 16 évessé és visszavitték az időben 1986-ba. *Innentől volt belőle egy a Földön, és egy másik az űrben és senki nem vehette észre az eltűntét. *A hadseregnél megsúgták neki a "múltját", ami időparadoxon, hiszen még épp történt (is happening) *Ő maga is emlékezett részletekre a múltból, mert bár az agyából törölték az emlékeket, a lélektestében voltak emlékek, amiket a Titkos Űrprogram nem képes törölni. *Hagyták normális életet élni, miközben egyre több emlék tört elő - elvileg a lélektestéből. *Amikor már minden emléke felszínre tört, hirtelen lett módszere a Titkos Űrprogramnak a lélektesti emlékek törlésére is. *Visszaállították pszichikus képességeit a törlés segítségével - mégsem alkalmazták tovább, hanem hagyták, hogy élje világát. *Egy földönkívüli faj mégis őt választotta tárgyalófélnek egy olyan realitásban, ahol az emberiségnek van saját képzett csapata erre a feladatra és rendszeresen tárgyalnak földönkívüliekkel *Közhírré tette az egészet a Titkos Űrprogrammal kezdve, és csodálkozik, hogy már mindenki magára hagyta. A hadsereg pedig még mindig nem végezte ki, és embert sem küldött vissza az időben, hogy megakadályozza Corey kinyilatkoztatását. *Mindez így logikus szerinte. *Weboldalán webshop üzemel, könyveit az Amazonon lehet megvenni. Szerintem meg: Források Category:Személyek Category:Szélhámosok